


if you die in kirby do you die in real life?

by BentonLounge



Category: Carleton College - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BentonLounge/pseuds/BentonLounge
Summary: uwu





	if you die in kirby do you die in real life?

You fucked up a perfectly good Kirby, look at it, it’s got anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> -kirby after he eats me


End file.
